Behind the Scenes
by Dark Resister
Summary: What happens when you get two halfasleep authors to write something? This fanfiction. Not good at summaries, but it is good. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: None of us own Fruits Basket. We just wanted to see if we could make them go crazy...**

Welcome back everyone! Remeber me? I'm Hannah, the author of The Forgotten One. This story was made by my friend Ashley as well as me. Just so we're all clear on it, this story does not go with mine. We got bored at a sleep over and started to write a play, which I'm supposed to convert into a story. I still have writer's block, so give me a break.

Kyo: Well hurry up damn it! I want them to read the story!

Shi: -slaps Kyo- Watch your language. You aren't even in the first chapter.

Kyo: That hurt damn it.-leaves-

Shi and Hannah: Enjoy!

* * *

There was a girl of nine who was outside while her father was out with some other people. She had orange hair that was at her shoulders at the time pulled back in a ponytail. She was wearing a pair of baggy black pants and a black belly button shirt. On her left wrist was a black and white bracelet. Unconsciously she was singing.

_When will you learn_

_Helping you will make _

_Me love you again?_

Out of nowhere, another girl whom knew the song was singing along.

You try to buy your way 

_Back to my heart_

_But when will you learn?_

In union, they sang the chorus.

I can't be bought 

_Nor can my heart_

_Your fake charm worked once_

_But I've learned my lesson_

The orange haired girl turned around, "Huh, is someone there?" She asked. The girl stepped out from behind the shadows of a tree. She had black waist length hair. She was wearing a pair of blue shorts and a white tank top.

"My name is Aster." The mysterious girl said.

"Hello. I'm Shisoshoyo Sohma." The other girl said, standing up.

"Wow, you must be related to Haru Sohma." Aster said excitedly. She gave her a strange look, meaning she had no idea what Aster was talking about, "You know, white hair with black roots?"

Shi, still confused replied, "There are more Sohma's than me?"

Aster giggled, "Of course! Did you think you were the only one?"

"Well, yes!" Shi exclaimed, "Dad never told me that I had other family."

"Dad?" Aster asked, "Then you should have known."

"Dad's not in the Sohma family." Shi explained. Aster was the one who was confused now, "Kazuma's not my real dad. He sort of… adopted me." Shi shrugged.

"Wow! You call him dad?"

Shi nodded, "Yes, my guardian angel sent me here."

"That neat. Mine did too. I call Kazuma-san dad too… How come we've never met before?" Aster asked.

"I'm not aloud out of my room except when Dad's gone with that orange haired boy and other boy." Shi explained, sighing.

"Oh! That must be Haru's Friend… Oh my goodness! I'm late!" Aster said, starting to walk away.

Shi looked puzzled, "Why are you late?" She asked.

"I..Um…Oh nothing. I've got to go!" Aster said. She ran to the back of the dojo.

Shi followed Aster quickly, yet quietly and hid in the shadow of the dojo so she could see what Aster was doing. Aster was with a boy that had white hair and black roots.

"Hey Aster. What's up?" The boy said.

"Nothing. Hey, do you know if you have a relative named Shisoshoyo Sohma?" Aster asked giving the boy a hug.

"So is Kazuma gone yet? And no, I don't." He said.

"No, he's been gone. Hey, who is the orange headed boy that you hang out with?" She asked.

"You mean Kyo?"

"I guess. Is there another one?" Aster replied.

"Well I don't know."

"Well, I need to go." Aster said, turning around. The boy ran up to Aster and put a hand on her shoulder, making Aster blush.

"Wait Aster. I want you to have this." He said, putting a hand- made lei around Aster's neck.

"Thanks Haru it's beautiful…Haru!" Aster exclaimed. Aster tried to back away from Haru whom was trying to kiss her on the cheek. Knowing that Aster might do this, Haru turns side ways and kisses here then runs off.

"Bye Aster!" He called over his shoulder.

Aster walks around the corner and notices that Shi was walking away from the dojo. Aster, becoming worried that Shi saw what had gone on, ran up to Shi and stopped her, "What did you see?"

Shi stepped backwards, "Sorry! I just came to…pick flowers ad was just heading back to the house."

"Yeah, right. I have a question." Aster said, crossing her arms across her chest.

Shi stammered, "Uh…yeah?"

"Where are the flowers?"

Shi looked at her empty hands and realized that she had been caught, "I'm sorry. I followed you when you ran off suddenly." She cried, falling to the ground, "I couldn't help myself. The only person I've spoken to within the year is Dad. I've only seen the orange haired boy and other kid."

Aster, satisfied with the explanation, put out her hand, "Get up. It's okay as long as you don't tell Dad. That boy I was with was Hatsuharu, and orangey was Kyo…I think."

Shi got slowly got up, "I promise. Kyo and Haru don't ring bells as people I know. I'm sorry for lying to you." Shi looked at her watch and gasped, "Oh no! I need to be back in my room by now! Bye Aster-san!" Shi called, sprinting off towards the house.

Aster looked after the sprinting girl, "So do I. Bye." She said waving at the girl's back. Little did they know that they would be seeing each other shortly.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry! I've been very busy and forgot to update the next chapter. I'm going on vacation in a few days, so I will try to add another chapter or two before I leave. And yes, I still have writer's block on my other story.

Aster: Hey! Hannah, you forgot to let me come in the last chapter to talk to you guys.

Hannah: Sorry Aster, I wasn't thinking.

Aster: Duh! Of course you weren't thinking.

Shi: Where's Kyou?

Hannah: He's afraid to let people see him when he was nine years old, so he's hiding.

Aster: Ahh... But he was so cute!

All: Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

At the house, Kazuma had just gotten home, and was going up to Shi's room to see if she was there or not, "Shi? Are you in here?" He asked. Just then, Shi jumped into the room through her window, "You're lucky that boy didn't see you Shi!" Kazuma cried out, scared to death that she'd come out of nowhere through the window. Little did he know that the orange haired boy was in the doorway seeing what had happened.

"Sorry sir." Shi said. She caught a glimpse of a boy quickly going down the stairs. _Orange hair? _"Kyou!" Shi clamped her hand over her mouth when she realized that she said the name out loud. _Dang!_

Kazuma was just getting ready to walk out the door when he heard Shi call out Kyou's name. He quickly turned around, "What did you say?" He asked, hoping he was just hearing things.

"Nothing Daddy." Shi said with an innocent look on her face. Kazuma walked out, confused, "Wait! Does anyone else live here?" She asked.

Kazuma turned around, "Except the boys who want to hurt you, no. Now, it's time for bed." He said, tucking Shi into her bed and kissing her on the forehead, "Good night Shi."

" 'Night Dad." Shi said as Kazuma walked out the door. She fell asleep wondering where she had seen Kyou before.

Kazuma went to Aster's room, "Good night, Aster." He said, also tucking her in and kissing her on the forehead.

"Dad?" Aster asked.

Kazuma turned around and sighed, "Yes?"

"Does anyone else live in this house?" She asked.

"Beside those two boys, no. Good night." He said, getting ready to depart.

"Wait! What about-"

Kazuma turned and sighed again, very tired, "What?"

"What about that girl upstairs… Shi I believe?" Kazuma's face was one of shock. When he regained his composure, he walked out the door.

"Good night, Aster." He said. He went down to the basement, "She has got to quit doing this to me!"

"But…Oh never mind." Aster said. Aster went to sleep thinking about Haru and Shi.

"Shishou, who was that girl who knew my name?" Kyou asked, standing right besides Kazuma, which made him jump.

"Kyou! You should be in bed. Good night Kyou." Kazuma said, very exhausted.

"But she knew my name." Kyou insisted.

"Go to bed. I don't know how Shi knew your name."

"Who is Shi?" Kyou asked.

"Some one you and Aster aren't supposed to know."

"Who is Aster?" Kyou asked again.

"If you want to know so much, ask them yourself." Kazuma said, before he shut his eyes to try and sleep.

"How can I find them?" Kyou asked, tugging on the sleeve of Kazuma's shirt.

Kazuma, half asleep, told him, "Shi's the last room upstairs on the right, and Aster is on the first floor, last room on the right." Kazuma said, then he fell back asleep.

"Okay. Thanks." Kyou said, running up the basement stairs. It took Kazuma a few minutes to realize what he had done.

Kazuma jolted up, "Damn it!" He said, slapping himself. Of course, he was too tired to get up from where he was lying.

* * *

Please review people! That way, if this isn't that good, I can just go back to doing my one story. You may critique me if you want, I really don't care. Hope you enjoy it. 


End file.
